


It's A Beautiful Day

by Alara J Rogers (AlaraJRogers)



Category: The Prisoner (1967)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-28
Updated: 2010-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaraJRogers/pseuds/Alara%20J%20Rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prisoner starts her work day at the Village.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Beautiful Day

**Author's Note:**

> At 99 words, this is the shortest story I've ever written.

She's given up any hope that she'll ever be free of this place, ever see her husband or children again. The only thing that keeps her going is the thought that she might be able to make captivity slightly more bearable for her fellow prisoners. By maintaining her cheer, by trying to keep their spirits up, maybe she can do something worth living for. Maybe she can save some of them from the misery she feels.

She sits down at her microphone and thumbs the "on" switch. And she's on the air.

"Good morning, everyone! It's a beautiful day!"


End file.
